hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Amazon
Amazons were female warriors, descended from the Tretomlec tribe. The Amazons are beautiful warriors known to be honorable, courageous, brave, and to stand for rebellion against genderism. Most Amazon tribes worshipped the goddess Artemis, who held a special fondess for them, but a few tribes worshipped other Olympians or followed other spiritual paths entirely. The word "amazon" is a temporal paradox, as the Tretomlec women took the name because the original Cyane, displaced in time, called them that because they reminded her of the stories she'd heard. List of Amazons. *'Seen in': "Girl Trouble", "Amazon Grace", "Cyrano de Hercules", "Battle Lines: Part 1", "Battle Lines: Part 2", "Under Siege", "Mila", "Ill Wind". *'Mentioned in': "In Your Dreams". *According the Cyane in "Girl Trouble", the origins of Amazons began thousands of years ago when all the men in their village were wiped out in a single battle. From then on, their ancestors knew that their women needed to be strong, so they learned to live without men. There are twelve tribes in all, they were separated during the great war with the Centaurs, but one day they hope to reunite. *The only other tribe named in the series, specifically in "Ill Wind", is the Tanta tribe. This tribe is led by Keenta, who is mentioned but never seen. *Male children born to the Telaquir Amazons are returned to their fathers, female children stay with the tribe and are raised as Amazons. *The Amazons' natural habitat is the forest, where they are quite adept at swinging from tree to tree and traveling through the tree canopy. *The clothing of the Telaquir Amazon tribe primarily consists of a mixture of colored fabrics and leathers, adorned with copper accessories and feathers. Primary colors are green and copper. Skills: *swinging through the air by ropes *communicate by whistles Weapons: *Amazon 'Sinuous' Sword *Amazon Spiked Ball *Per Hercules in 1.12 - Battle Lines II, Amazons do not fight with fire. There were twelve tribes of the 'Amazon Nation '''that arose in the following generations, but they were separated during the great Centaur War. According to Cyane, Queen of the Telaquire Amazons during Hercules' time as a teenager, it was Zeus who separated the Amazon Nation because of unknown reasons. Velasca blamed the breakup of the Amazon Nation on Artemis, or rather, her inaction. In the Xenaverse, the Amazons that are shown are revered through out Greece, the Northern Area (most likely Siberia), and various other places throughout ancient times. The Amazons play key roles throughout many plot lines in Young Hercules, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, and Xena: Warrior Princess. Notable Amazons *Gabrielle *Ephiny *Cyane *Amarice *Hippolyta *Velasca Amazon tribes *Tretomlec (ancestor tribe) *Northern Amazon tribe (led by Cyane I, Otere, Yakut, Cyane II and Cyane III) - Tribe located in the cold regions of Hyperboria *Hippolyta's tribe (Tanta Tribe) led by Keenta and later Queen Hippolyta herself located in near Gargarencia a village on a riverbank that was populated solely by men *Shimax Amazon tribe (led by Kayla and Pilore) - Tribe located in Illyria a country north of Greece. *Telaquire Amazon tribe (led by Cyane_of_the_Telaquire_Amazons Melosa, Velasca, Gabrielle, Ephiny, Chilapa and Kanae) - A nomadic new tribe mostly located in Corinth now located in Thrace. *Greek Amazon tribe (led by Amoria, Marga and Varia) - Tribe located in Hyperus, Greece. *Italiain Amazon tribe (led by Mayam and Oria) - Tribe located in Italia nearly Sicily *Chin Amazon tribe (led by Yo-hono ) - Tribe located in southern Chin. *Mesopotamian Amazon tribe (led by Hjaquima) - Tribe located firstly in Assyria, after in Mesopotamia after the war with the Northern Amazons. *Celtic Amazon tribe (led by Gwyn-Teir) - Tribe located in Celtica, Gaul. *African Amazon tribe (led by Mawu-ka) - Tribe located in Livia, Africa *Spain Amazon tribe (led by Exosspia) - Tribe located in southern Spain *Amazon Tribe of the Steppes (led by Frawohena) - Tribe located in the Steppes of Sumeria. *the combined Amazon Nation (led by Varia) - A Union of several tribes to one located in Greece. Mythological and Archaeological Basis *The Amazons (Greek: Ἀμαζόνες "Amazónes") were a legendary culture of women warriors who featured prominently in myths dealing with Heracles and with Troy. Ancient authors disagreed wildly about where their territory was located, though most agreed it was around the Black Sea and that they rarely visited mainland Greece. *Although long thought to by mythical, Greek art is very specific about the wardrobe of the Amazons (they are among the few subjects of Classical vase paintings who wear trousers). Excavations of Scythian, Thracian and Samaratian burials around the Black Sea and further afield in the steppes of central Asia in the 1990s revealed what appeared to be female warrior burials with costumes similar to that recorded on the vases. Although certainly embellished, it has come to be accepted that the Amazon myths were based on real pre-historic cultures where women rode into battle alongside men. **Hippolyta's tribe and the Telaquires were seen before these discoveries became common knowledge, hence the costumes inspired by the indigenous peoples of the Amazon basin in South America. As the Scythian, Thracian and Samaratian discoveries became more well-known, the writers added the Northern Amazons and the Tretomlecs to reflect the new discoveries. **The Amazon Nation was structurally based upon the Iroquois Confederation, with different tribes being ruled by separate Queens but still linked by kinship. Gallery File:Amazon_women_07.jpg|Amazons from Hippolyta's Tribe File:Prodigal sister 03.jpg|An Amazon dance in "Prodigal Sister" File:Ledbyephiny.jpg|The Telaquire Amazon tribe being led by Ephiny File:Thetrapped.jpg|The dead members of the Northern Amazon tribe unable to move on into Eternity File:Peace.jpg|Queen Gabrielle leading the Telaquire Amazon tribe File:Chilapa2.jpg|Queen Gabrielle passing the Queen's mask to Chilapa File:Margavar.jpg|Queen Marga with Varia and their tribe in "Coming Home" File:Utmadagger.jpg|Xena using the Utma Dagger to reveal the truth of the birth of the Amazons File:Strongamazonnation.jpg|Queen Gabrielle, Queen Varia and the seeds of a strong Amazon Nation File:Season6amazonnation.jpg|The Leaders of the scattered tribes attempting to rebuild the Amazon Nation under Varia File:Queengabascend.jpg|Gabrielle donning the ceremonial mask of the Amazon Queen in "The Quest" File:Remnants.jpg|Remnants of the Northern Amazon tribe in "Adventures in the Sin Trade" File:137.jpg|Amazon party in "To Helicon and Back" File:Amazon_Costume_01.jpeg|Costume Design from ''Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_02.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_03.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_04.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_05.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_06.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_07.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_08.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_09.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Amazon_Costume_10.jpeg|Costume Design from Hercules and the Amazon Women File:Hippolyta_Costume_01.jpeg|Hippolyta Costume Design Appearances :Not including regular or recurring appearances of Gabrielle, Ephiny, Amarice, and Lilith. *''Young Hercules'' **"Girl Trouble" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Amazon Grace" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Battle Lines: Part 1" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Battle Lines: Part 2" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Under Siege" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Ill Wind" (Telaquire Amazons) *''Hercules and the Amazon Women'' (Hippolyta's tribe) * **"Prodigal Sister" (Mayam's tribe) **"The Academy" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Love, Amazon Style" (Shimax Amazons) **"A Wicked Good Time" (Telaquire Amazons) * **"Hooves and Harlots" (Telaquire Amazons) **"The Quest" (Telaquire Amazons) **"A Necessary Evil" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Maternal Instincts" (Telaquire Amazons) **"The Bitter Suite" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Adventures in the Sin Trade" (Northern Amazons) **"Adventures in the Sin Trade II" (Northern Amazons) **"End Game" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Them Bones, Them Bones" (Northern Amazons) **''Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire (Greek Amazons) **"Lifeblood" (Northern Amazons) **"Kindred Spirits" (Northern Amazons) **"Coming Home" (Marga's tribe) **"Path of Vengeance" (Amazon Nation: all 12 Amazon Tribes ) **"To Helicon and Back" (Amazon Nation only 7 Amazon Tribes) * **"Girl Trouble" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Amazon Grace" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Battle Lines: Part 1" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Battle Lines: Part 2" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Under Siege" (Telaquire Amazons) **"Ill Wind" (Telaquire Amazons) Related Articles *Fire Stakes de:Amazonen Category:Amazons Category:Groups